Wahai Aplikasi Timtom
by Imorz
Summary: Dikarenakan aksi Konoha yang memutar-mutar ponselnya di sela istirahat latihan, Bokuto bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan rekan seperjuangan. Sampai di titik segalanya menjadi berantakan karena ... Timtom. [ #BirthdayDisasteruntukTacho ].


Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Wahai Aplikasi Timtom © Imorz

Dikarenakan aksi Konoha yang memutar-mutar ponselnya di sela istirahat latihan, Bokuto bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan rekan seperjuangan. Sampai dititik segalanya menjadi berantakan karena ... Timtom.

a/n: saya minta maaf duluan untuk kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan hati, hehe.

* * *

"Lihat deh si Konoha, enggak jelas tingkahnya."

Bokuto menoleh dan mendapati Konoha bertingkah persis seperti yang dikatakan Komi. Omong-omong, ia sudah seperti itu tiga hari ini. Memutar-mutar ponselnya, menjulurkan lidah, memasang wajah ganteng (Konoha memang ganteng, jangan mengelak), dan bibirnya seperti merapal lirik lagu. Terkadang selain memutarnya, ia juga memaju-mundurkan ponselnya hingga hampir menabrak muka.

Konoha ini ... sedang _video call_ -an dengan siapa sebenarnya?

"Apa aku harus menegurnya?"

Akaashi menjawab, "Kalau itu bisa membuat Konoha kembali ke jalan yang lurus, kenapa tidak?"

Bokuto menatap, mereka saling menatap. "Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Oke, deh."

Ia berdiri sambil merengkel otot diikuti Akaashi dan Komi yang mendongak menatapnya berdiri. Bokuto berjalan santai sambil bersiul, mendekati Konoha yang terus saja asyik menatap layar ponsel. Begitu serunya lelaki itu sampai tidak sadar Bokuto tengah berdiri tegap di depannya menghalangi cahaya lampu.

"Konoha." Bokuto berjongkok dan merebut ponsel Konoha. "Kau sedang telponan dengan siapa, sih?"

"H-hei?!"

"Eh?"

Alih-alih menemukan sosok wanita cantik (atau laki-laki tampan), Bokuto justru menemukan wajahnya sendiri tampil di layar ponsel.

"Konoha, kau telponan dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Jangan asal rebut, dong!" Wajah Konoha merah padam. Ia memunggungi rekannya dengan ponsel kesayangan dirapatkan ke dada. "Ini bukan _video call_ , ini aplikasi masa kini!"

Ya, maafkan Bokuto yang ternyata kurang _up to date_ dengan perkembangan anak-anak muda zaman sekarang karena yang ia pikirkan itu voli atau ayam bakar semata. Ponselnya pun tidak banyak berisi aplikasi kekinian. Dari enam belas gigabita memori, hanya terpakai tiga gigabitanya saja. Galeri pun sepi, kecuali bagian unduh dan kamera. Folder unduhan berisi foto-foto pemain voli dunia atau foto makanan dengan filter tingkat profesional, sedangkan folder kamera banyak berisi foto dirinya dengan rekan satu tim, dan foto-foto _candid_ Akaashi Keiji, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Tidak pernah Bokuto memasang aplikasi main-main dalam ponselnya, sekalipun itu permainan, selalu ia hapus karena cepat bosan.

"Itu ... aplikasi apa?"

Bokuto Koutarou tidak tahu, bahwa pertanyaan itu akan membawanya ke dunia baru, di mana segalanya jadi kurang berkesan tanpa memutar-mutar ponsel.

Konoha berbalik, tidak jadi merajuk, wajahnya penuh senyuman manis. "Sini, kapten, aku kasih tahu." Ia berbisik, "Dengan aplikasi ini, kamu akan seratus persen tambah keren, tambah beken, tambah gaul, tambah segalanya pokoknya!"

Orang yang pertama kali muncul dalam kepala Bokuto itu Akaashi Keiji. Membayangkan pemuda itu terkagum-kagum membuat jantungnya berdebar dan otomatis menganggukkan kepala. "Katakan padaku, Konoha Akinori!"

"Tentu saja, kapten."

Sementara itu Akaashi bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya untuk meminta Bokuto menegur Konoha adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Karena yang ia lihat saat ini justru Bokuto dan Konoha mengobrol dengan seru dengan tangan masing-masing memegang ponsel.

* * *

Nama aplikasinya ialah Timtom.

Aplikasi video yang sedang tren dikalangan anak muda dan jajarannya. Dari polos sampai bejat, dari alay sampai metal, dari masokis sampai sadis. Penggunanya dibuat kecanduan hingga sulit rasanya melepas ponsel. Seluruh teman-teman Akaashi tahu apa itu aplikasi Timtom. Hampir semua murid SMA Burung Hantu 69 memasang Timtom dalam ponsel mereka. Aplikasi masa kini, jawabannya rata-rata. Apanya yang masa kini kalau jadinya malah merusak konsentrasi belajar?

Eya.

Yang bisa membuat rusak konsentrasi belajar Akaashi sih cuma kaptennya.

Suatu hari Akaashi menemukan temannya yang sedang asyik memaju-mundurkan layar ponsel sampai kelepasan dan akhirnya terjatuh dari lantai tiga. Meninggal sudah ponsel si kawan. Remuk, bagian-bagian pentingnya berhamburan. Tukang bersih-bersih yang kebetulan sedang menyapu di area sekitar terkaget-kaget mendengar suara benda jatuh hingga sapunya terlempar dan beliau mengucap ayam tiga kali. Semua orang berkabung dan melantunkan himne kematian sementara korban sekaligus pelaku tertunduk dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Timtom keparat!"

Teriakan itu menggema di telinga seluruh siswa termasuk Akaashi, semacam pertanda bahwa kehadiran aplikasi Timtom hanya di awal saja memberikan hiburan tapi selanjutnya membuat keracunan setiap penggunanya. _Toxic_ , kata anak-anak gaul lainnya. Bertambah lagi satu kosa kata baru dalam kamus kehidupan Akaashi.

Namun, seminggu kemudian, ketika Akaashi sedang istirahat di kamarnya sambil melihat-lihat video lucu lewat aplikasi instejrem, lewatlah selebaran digital _meet and greet_ yang katanya kontroversial. Yang membuat Akaashi melotot adalah terpampangnya foto Konoha Akinori menggunakan kacamata hitam dan dandanan _hipster_ serta filter instejrem- _able_ di antara tokoh-tokoh penting lainnya.

Konoha Akinori, Bouo, Bae Ahn Tal, Goo Ling, Sha Boen dan Sya Em Poo (oh adik-kakak), Ari Gatou, Aqu Ji Jyk , serta tokoh lainnya yang akan dijadikan bintang tamu dalam _meet and greet_ kali ini. Harga tiketnya juga membikin melotot, bisa untuk mentraktir Bokuto makanan kafe dalam seminggu.

"Buset."

Konoha Akinori bisa jadi milyader mendadak kalau begini caranya. Aksi bar-bar ini harus dihentikan atau kegiatan voli mereka akan terhambat tanpa adanya Konoha.

Maka dari itu, ketika melihat Konoha sedang seru-serunya memainkan aplikasi Timtom di pinggir lapangan dan Bokuto bertanya apa dia harus ditegur, Akaashi langsung menjawab kalau Konoha harus dituntun kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya dijalani.

Tapi, mungkin, itulah awal dari segala kekaosan. Karena hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

Konoha dan Bokuto di pinggir lapangan sedang memutar-mutar ponsel.

"Aku sih sudah terbiasa sama Konoha, tapi kali ini kenapa kapten juga ikut-ikutan? Bibirnya monyong-monyong lagi."

Akaashi setuju dengan pernyataan Komi. Tidak seharusnya sesi istirahat digunakan untuk hal kurang waras seperti itu. Sesi istirahat bisa digunakan untuk meninjau ulang latihan yang sebelumnya sudah dilakukan, juga bisa digunakan untuk media pendekatan dengan gebetan (yang seharian bisa saja tidak bertemu kecuali saat latihan).

"Kak Komi, apa harus kutegur mereka?"

"Tegur saja. Tapi pastikan kau tidak ikut-ikutan. Mereka sedang main Timtom, 'kan? Aah, aku juga dulu main Timtom. Seru sih, tapi lama-lamamembosankan."

Dari sini Akaashi sadar Komi itu salah satu anak gaul. Opsinya hanya dua, netizen instejrem yang isi _feed_ -nya kotak-kotak atau netizen twotor yang senang bikin _thread_. Yang pasti bukan anak pesbuk. Sarukui yang anak pesbuk, soalnya suka nongkrong di _page meme_.

"Tenang, Kak Komi. Aku tidak mudah tergoda aplikasi begitu, aku tahu jeleknya Timtom."

"Sebenarnya bukan salah Timtom, tapi penggunanya yang mulai tidak bijak menggunakannya. Masa mereka mengadakan acara temu dengan harga besar padahal cuma modal putar-putar layar ponsel. Tidak masuk akal. Nih, ya. Seandainya Konoha itu aktor yang bolak-balik _grammy_ , aku sih mau saja jual tanah di kebun buat beli tiketnya dia. Lah ini tidak sampai sebulan main Timtom, tiketnya sudah bisa buat jalan-jalan di Korea."

Konklusi, Kak Komi anak twotor.

"Iya juga, sih. Ya sudah, aku tegur dulu."

Akaashi berjalan mendekat dengan modal alasan 'Berhenti bermain Timtom, jaga konsentrasi latihan' ia pun berdiri di depan kedua pemuda yang mendongak menatapnya linglung.

"Akaashi, ada apa?"

"Hentikan, Kak Bokuto, Kak Konoha."

Konoha menurunkan ponselnya, "Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Melihat kalian memainkan ponsel sampai segitunya di sela latihan, kenapa tidak digunakan untuk meninjau latihan kita tadi? Pertandingan penting sudah di depan mata, Kak. Kita akan bertemu SMA Kucing 96! Lupa gara-gara keasyikan bermain Timtom? Ayolah, lupakan dulu itu sejenak."

Bokuto tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, dek Akaashi. Pertandingan memang penting, tapi ini juga penting. Karena aku akan datang sebagai bintang tamu di acara _meet and greet_ artis Timtom lusa."

"Tapi bukannya Kakak baru bermain Timtom kemarin?"

"Benar."

"Dan ... sudah diminta untuk menjadi bintang tamu?"

"Itu juga benar. Konoha yang mengajakku."

Akaashi melotot marah sementara Konoha menunduk takut. Statusnya sebagai Kakak kelas seperti tidak ada apa-apanya.

Akaashi frustasi. Segala hal tentang Timtom ini merusak segalanya. Segala hal yang sudah tersusun rapi, kini mulai berantakan. Ia memijit pelipis dan menghela. Timtom perlahan tapi pasti menjajah pikiran anak-anak muda untuk menyembahnya.

"Kak Bokuto."

"Iya?"

Raut wajah Akaashi menggelap. "Aku tidak melarang Kakak untuk bermain Timtom. Tapi kalau sampai besok Kak Bokuto masih lebih mementingkan Timtom daripada latihan, maaf, aku akan memblokir kontak Kak Bokuto dari _whatsapp_ -ku."

Hening meraja. Bokuto menjatuhkan ponsel berharganya, ia memantul di atas paha dan jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya terus mendongak menatap wajah marah si Adik kelas.

"Apa ... apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa men- _spam_ emoji cium lagi?"

Konoha buru-buru menoleh. Kaget ternyata hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar Kakak kelas dan Adik kelas.

"Betul. Kita tidak bisa _chatting_ -an lagi." Akaashi mempertegas. Konoha kembali mendongak. Otaknya memproses sesuatu.

"Kalian ini...," telunjuknya menunjuk kedua orang yang berseteru (meski yang nampak marah hanya berada di satu pihak), "... Pacaran, ya?"

"Sebenarnya sedikit lagi," mata Akaashi menyipit ke arah Bokuto, "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Lalu ia berbalik, mengambil tas, dan pergi menuju pintu ke luar. "Kita sudahi dulu latihannya. Sampai jumpa besok. Itupun kalau kalian masih ada niat latihan."

Tidak banyak kata yang terucap setelah itu, baik dari pihak Konoha maupun Bokuto. Konoha, karena bersalah telah membawa kaptennya ke dalam jurang permasalahan, mulai mengusap punggungnya dan memberi kata-kata bijak. Ia berdiri lebih dulu dan bergabung dengan rekan yang lain.

Bokuto masih terduduk. Termenung. Semuanya terjadi tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Hingga Komi dan kawan-kawan meninggalkan _gym_.

Bokuto pulang sendirian. Malam hari. Masih mengunci bibir hingga merebah di atas kasur.

* * *

Malam tadi Bokuto menemui Kuroo Tetsurou. Teman akrab sekaligus lawan yang sengit. Lelaki itu memberikan beberapa tips yang bisa Bokuto gunakan untuk merebut kembali hati Akaashi Keiji. Tidak seratus persen manjur, tapi patut dicoba.

Ia memberikan empat tips.

Pertama, meminta maaf dengan tulus. Bokuto segera pergi ke kediaman Akaashi. Mengetuk pintunya dan memberi salam dengan hormat. Ia berbicara secara formal kemudian membungkuk maaf.

Kedua, beri hadiah. Tentu Bokuto datang dengan buah tangan. Sebungkus martabak dan voucer kuota internet lima belas gigabita diberikan khusus untuk Akaashi. Jelas Akaashi menerima dengan senang hati serta senyum sumringah.

Ketiga, lakukan hal yang romantis. Tips ini cukup sulit untuk Bokuto jalankan, karena Bokuto tidak pandai membuat pasangannya _fuwa-fuwa_. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah pergi ke rumah tetangga Akaashi, mencabut— _mencuri_ —beberapa petik bunga dan mempersembahkannya dengan berlutut. Sayangnya, Akaashi tidak menerima usahanya itu karena nanti bisa kena masalah dengan tetangganya yang maniak berkebun.

Tips pertama sampai ketiga berjalan mulus? Selamat! Sekarang, tips keempat! Sosor bibirnya!

Entah tips yang keempat hanya akal-akalan Kuroo saja atau bukan, Bokuto jelas tidak bisa menjalankannya dengan baik. Alasannya bermacam-macam, tapi yang paling mutlak karena mentalnya masih belum siap (dan Kuroo memberinya ejekan ketika mereka saling bertukar pesan, dalam hati Bokuto akan membalasnya dipertandingan nanti dengan mengalahkan SMA Kucing 96). Sementara statusnya dengan Akaashi masih sekadar rekan setim, belum sejauh itu sampai harus menciumnya.

Hubungannya dengan si adik kelas memang sudah berangsur baik malam itu, syukurnya. Tapi hati Bokuto masih enggan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Akaashi.

Hapus Timtom, pintanya. Bokuto mendengarkan seraya menelan ludah. Selamat tinggal acara jumpa fans, selamat tinggal Timtom.

Tapi demi ketentraman hidup, Bokuto memilih melepaskan Timtom dari jajaran aplikasi dalam ponsel. Benar-benar selamat tinggal.

Hingga Konoha datang dengan wajah kelabu. Ia datang dengan menghempas bokong pada kursi di depan meja Bokuto, murid lain jelas menaruh perhatian padanya yang berkunjung dengan muka merengut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Bokuto.

Ponselnya yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan dihempas ke atas meja. Konoha menggenggam sebungkus minuman oranye, menyesapnya sedikit sebelum berucap.

" _Meet and Greet_ -nya kacau."

Bokuto mengerjap. "Hah? Kenapa?"

"Yang beli tiketnya cuma tiga orang."

"Mungkin karena aku tidak ada. Aku kan bintang utamanya."

"Sembarangan kalau ngomong."

Keduanya justru tertawa terbahak. Konoha menertawakan dirinya sendiri sedangkan Bokuto menertawakan Konoha yang terlampau kasihan. Ada untungnya ia menuruti nasihat Kuroo untuk menemui Akaashi malam itu juga. Segala kejadian ada hikmahnya. Melepas Timtom tidak selamanya menyedihkan.

Apalagi ketika Akaashi kini mulai menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal yang agaknya dapat membuat hati Bokuto Koutaro melambung tinggi. Seperti sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _Kak Bokuto, pulang bareng ya hari ini. Berdua saja tapi._

Ututu, lutuna. Iyaa, dek. Iyaa. Kak Bokuto kabulkan, kok.

"Eh, bikin video, yuk!"

Bokuto menggeleng, mulai beranjak dari kursinya. "Enggak, ah. Males."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Sudah tidak niat lagi. Timtom-nya juga sudah ku- _uninstall_."

"Hah?! Kok gitu—e-eh, mau ke mana?"

Bokuto sudah hendak ke luar kelas. "Mau ke warung, beli keripik. Ikut?"

"Ikut."

Pesan dari kisah ini adalah untuk selalu bersikap sewajarnya menggunakan aplikasi, tidak hanya soal Timtom, tapi juga semua aplikasi. Karena bisa saja, ketika kamu terlalu berlebihan menggunakan waktumu untuknya, kamu jadi melupakan hal-hal penting lainnya. Dari yang tadinya mau makan, jadi menunda makan. Dari yang tadinya mau mandi, jadi tidak mandi. Dari gebetan yang tadinya sudah mau jadi pacar, malah batal, seperti kasus Bokuto.

Dan meski hubungannya sudah membaik, Akaashi masih belum saja jadi pacar Bokuto.

Bokuto berhenti berjalan hingga wajah Konoha menabrak punggungnya.

"Iya juga, ya."

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: fanfiction ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya yang berulang tahun, Miss Chocoffee! Selamat ulang tahun, bosque! Kisah dari tips-tips yang diberikan Kuroo akan ada di fanfiction yang lain, ya. Semoga terhibur dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
